fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remachine Script
Backstory (This is the CANON version of Remachine Script) Remachine Script was a Justice SOUL that fell into the Underground and was found by the royal guards. The original plan was to kill her (for obvious reasons), but it was changed to turn her into a weapon when it was found that her SOUL had started manifesting it's own magic. She was given to Dr. Gaster to carry out the plan days after her capture. Gaster began to develop her magic by having her train with a dummy, but as she got older and stronger, he began making her fight live subjects to raise her LV. The method worked a little too well. Rema tried to refuse to kill them, seeing that the subjects had done nothing wrong, but she did it anyway. The more LV she gained, the more DT she had. She started acting more hostile towards the scientists. When she was 7, she snapped and lashed out. Gaster then developed thin, metal bands. He placed one around her neck and one on each upper arm and forearm. They were to help stabilize her and keep her DT in check, which in turn stabilized her personality. She attacked him again when she was 14 and escaped. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Rema has a black, fluffy mohawk. She doesn't have human ears because they vanished when she got cat ears. Her eyes are blue, but when she fights the whites of her eyes turn black, her right eye glows yellow, and her left eye turns red and starts leaking DT. When not wearing the lab-issued white clothes, she can be seen wearing a black, down-feathered vest with a yellow-furred hood, a yellow tank-top, ripped jeans, and faded grey high-tops. She has a thin metal collar around her neck and matching bands around her upper arms and forearms. There's a bar-code on the inside of her left wrist with "B-3X" written above it. Personality Remachine Script is generally laid-back. She sticks to herself most of the time and is weary of other people, but when you get to know her, she's chatty and friendly. She can easily be viewed as scatter-brained (because of her ADD) and can quickly change the subject because she constantly has too many tabs open. But if she tries really hard, she can get a task done to a degree of decency. Personal Statistics While this could be a requirement it may restrict the creation of certain characters so it’s optional. If you do want to include them however then you can do so, the following given below should be filled out. (Most of them are pretty straight-forward, those being written with "self-explanatory" in front of them) Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Name: Becca Leonard Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: 14-16 (Depending on rp) Classification: Neko Date of Birth: July 23rd * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Human Town Close to Mt. Ebott Weight: 103 lbs (46.72 kg) Height: '''5'7" (1.7 m) '''Likes: Honey, Hawaiian Rolls, Beef Stroganoff, Vanilla-flavored Anything Dislikes: Soda, Hospital Food, Really Tall People Eye Color: Blue Battle Eye Color: '''Right- Yellow Left- Red '''Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Drink Honey, solve math problems, write byte code in spiral notebooks Values: Freedom for everyone, Justice, and perusing anyone who pisses her off Martial Status: Single (Asexual) Status: Alive Affiliation: None (yet) Previous Affiliation: Dr. Pictorial Signature MBTI: '''INTP-T '''Themes: Combat Statistics Average Human='Tier: '''9-A '''Powers and Abilities:' * Bone Bullets * Summon 2 Golden Pistols * Balloon Pop (Special Attack) * Western Shoot-Out * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow * Claws * Teleport Attack Potency: * Bone Bullets (In a Full-Scale Attack)- 9-A * Bone Bullets (Singular)- 10-A * Bullets (From the Golden Pistols)- 9-C * Golden Pistols (just the pistols)- 10-B * Balloon Pop- 9-A * Western Shoot-Out- 9-C * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow- 10-A * Claws- 10-A * Teleport- 9-B Speed: * Bone Bullets- Peak Human * Bullets- Superhuman * Balloon Pop- Average Human * Western Shoot-Out- Superhuman * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow- Infinite Speed * Claws- Peak Human * Teleport- Immeasurable Lifting Strength: '''Athletic Human '''Striking Strength: * Bone Bullets- Wall Class * Bullets- Wall Class * Balloon Pop- Human Class * Western Shoot-Out- Wall Class * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow- Athlete Class * Claws- Street Class * Teleport- Below Average Class Durability: 'Small Building Level |-|Superhuman='Tier: 8-C Powers and Abilities: * Bone Bullets * Summon 2 Golden Pistols * Balloon Pop (Special Attack) * Western Shoot-Out * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow * Claws * Teleport Attack Potency: * Bone Bullets (In a Full-Scale Attack)- 9-A * Bone Bullets (Singular)- 10-A * Bullets (From the Golden Pistols)- 9-C * Golden Pistols (just the pistols)- 10-B * Balloon Pop- 9-A * Western Shoot-Out- 9-C * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow- 10-A * Claws- 10-A * Teleport- 9-B Speed: * Bone Bullets- Superhuman * Bullets- Subsonic * Balloon Pop- Average Human * Western Shoot-Out- Subsonic * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow- Infinite Speed * Claws- Superhuman * Teleport- Immeasurable Lifting Strength: '''Athletic Human '''Striking Strength: * Bone Bullets- Wall Class * Bullets- Small Building Class * Balloon Pop- Human Class * Western Shoot-Out- Small Building Class * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow- Athlete Class * Claws- Wall Class * Teleport- Below Average Class Durability: 'Large Building Level |-|Virtually Inexhaustible='Tier: 8-C Powers and Abilities: * Bone Bullets * Summon 2 Golden Pistols * Western Shoot-Out * Claws Attack Potency: * Bone Bullets (In a Full-Scale Attack)- 8-C * Bone Bullets (Singular)- 9-B * Bullets (From the Golden Pistols)- 9-A * Golden Pistols (just the pistols)- 9-C * Western Shoot-Out- (-A * Claws- 9-B Speed: * Bone Bullets- Subsonic * Bullets- Subsonic+ * Western Shoot-Out- Subsonic+ * Claws- Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class I Striking Strength: * Bone Bullets- Small Building Class * Bullets- Building Class * Western Shoot-Out- Building Class * Claws- Small Building Class Durability: '''Town Level '''Range: '''Hundreds of Meters '''Standard Equipment: '''A bottle of Honey. (She summons all other weapons) '''Intelligence: '''Gifted (Home schooled by Gaster, an effect of gaining magic and her ADD) '''Weaknesses: '''Purple magic, her collar and bands, covering her eyes and/or ears '''Feats: Strength feat: Lifting Mettaton NEO Speed feat: Teleporting from the RUINS to The Barrier Durability feat: Withstanding a grenade Destructive Power feat: Destroyed half of True Lab in 15 minutes Intelligence feat: Learned Algebra I at 4 years old Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Western Shoot-Out * Balloon Pop * Turn Opponent's SOUL Yellow * Claws * Teleport Key: In dire situations, Rema can use her excessive amount of DT to give herself enough power to keep fighting her opponent. If the dire situation turns into an attempt to capture her, or her collar breaks, she turns into Virtually Inexhaustible. Her tail will turn skeletal, her legs will turn into a cat version of a satyr's legs, her arms from the elbows down will be covered in black fur, and the claws in her hands and feet will extend. She'll use confusing and complex attack patterns until the opponent gets too close. Then she'll use physical attacks. Note: Notable Attacks and Techniques Rema likes using long-range attacks to keep her opponent moving, unless she's using her Western Shoot-Out ability. When using her Bone Bullets, she'll trap her opponent in a bone box and shoot bones at them, some occasionally being yellow. When hit with a yellow bone, the opponent's SOUL will turn yellow and they'll receive a Golden Pistol and the shoot-out will begin. After the shoot-out, the opponent's Golden Pistol will shatter and disappear, returning the opponent's SOUL will return to normal. Her Balloon Pop attack is reserved for training on a dummy and skirmishes. To keep her opponent from dying, she'll hit them with a green bullet, which turns the Bullet Box into a Balloon Pop game with green balloons. The opponent can pop the balloons with the Golden Pistol to heal their HP. Turning her opponent's SOUL yellow does very little damage and is virtually harmless. Her Teleport ability deals no damage and she can teleport with up to 2 people. She doesn't teleport often because it makes her nauseous. Other Notable Victories: * TBD Notable Losses: * TBD Inconclusive Matches: * TBD Trivia * Rema has many different versions of herself in different universes ranging from fully human (deltarune) to fully cat (Rodentale)